


What Happens in the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi visits Eren in his cell late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Dark

                It was dark when Eren blinked awake to the sound of soft footsteps in the hallway outside his cell. He was hardly sure if there were footsteps at all, they were so quiet, and until a soft light came into view, he was nearly positive he was dreaming. Levi came into view shortly after, carrying a small candle that enveloped him in a warm yellow light, standing out from the darkness of the hallway. He unlocked the door to Eren’s cell without a word, and Eren rubbed his eyes, nearly flinching when the chains holding his wrists shifted, the links clinking together. Levi stepped inside, closing and locking the cell door behind him silently. Eren watched him, eyebrows knit in confusion, still half asleep. They made brief eye contact, but still neither of them said anything.  

                Levi stood at the foot of the bed, setting the candle down on the floor next to him. The light cast eerie shadows across his face, and a certain uneasiness set over Eren in the silence. He blinked slowly, trying to make sense of the situation, despite his head still foggy with sleep, and Levi blinked back, almost impatiently.

                “You awake yet, brat?” Levi tapped his foot quietly, crossing his arms and staring Eren down.

                “Yes, sir.” Eren’s voice was small and tired, betraying his words, though his eyes went about that already.           

                “Get over here, then.”

                Eren complied, scooting as close to Levi as the chains would allow. This only brought him to the middle of the bed, and Levi let out what sounded like an irritated sigh. He made the few short steps around the bed and sat next to Eren, the candle flickering behind him. He studied Eren’s face briefly, before fixing a strong grip in Eren’s hair, holding his head in place. He met Eren’s lips with his own roughly, and Eren squeaked in surprise, his eyes widening. He wriggled around in Levi’s grip, and he let go, looking aggravated.

                “I… Wh… What?” Eren stammered, looking alarmed.

                “Do you not want to?” Levi stood, ready to leave.

                “N-no… I mean, yes, sir, I do, but…”

                “Then shut the hell up.” Levi fixed his hand in Eren’s hair again, effectively quieting any further comments when he kissed him again. It was sloppy as Eren struggled to come to terms with what was happening, and as soon as he had gathered himself, Levi broke away. Eren opened his mouth to say something, but instead let out a gasp at Levi’s hot breath on his ear.

                Levi trailed his lips down Eren’s jaw, planting small kisses along the way. Eren tilted his head back to accommodate for Levi at his neck, shuddering at his hot breath on his skin. He bit down, gently, and Eren gave a low moan that earned him another bite, this one harder. Eren groaned, eyes fluttering shut, and Levi pushed him onto his back.

                Eren opened his eyes when Levi sat back, positioning himself between Eren’s legs. He kissed him again, tugging at the hem of Eren’s shirt, slowly sliding his hands underneath the fabric and across Eren’s skin. His hands were warm as he ran his fingers along Eren’s ribs, idly tracing the shape of each bone with light touches that made Eren shiver. He returned his hands to Eren’s hips, pulling now at the waistband of his pants, not pulling them down yet.

                Levi ran his fingers inside the waistband of Eren’s pants, grinning against his mouth when Eren rolled his hips upward with a tiny whine.

                “Did you want something?” Levi’s voice was low, his breath hot against Eren’s lips.

                “Levi, please…” Eren whimpered, rolling his hips again.

                “Please what?”

                “Levi…” Eren looked frustrated, unwilling to beg. Levi sat up, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, “If you don’t want anything, I’ll be on my way.”

                Eren’s eyes widened, “No, wait! Levi…” He blushed, looking around the room, anywhere but at Levi, “Please… T-touch me…”

                Levi tugged Eren’s pants down to his knees, boxers coming along, revealing his erection. He held Eren’s hip with a grip that would bruise later, trailing his fingers lightly around Eren’s thigh with his other hand. Eren whined, trying to find some form of friction, despite Levi holding him to the bed.

                “Listen, brat.” Levi fixed him with a stare that could kill, “Don’t even think about cumming until I tell you to.”

                Eren nodded quickly, desperately wishing Levi would get on with it. He squirmed, causing the chains to rattle, as Levi situated himself between Eren’s legs. Eren gasped at Levi’s breath on his cock, giving a low moan as he dragged his tongue slowly up the underside. He swirled his tongue around the tip, taking the head in his mouth and giving a small suck before releasing it with a small, wet pop.

                “Gott verdammt…” Eren hissed under his breath, punctuated with a short groan as Levi repeated the motion, this time taking more of Eren in. He grazed his teeth lightly against his skin and Eren hummed in response.

                Levi wrapped his free hand around Eren’s base, ghosting his fingers along the shaft in a way that made Eren shiver. He whined when Levi took his hand back, though he was quieted when Levi planted small kisses around the head.        

                “Donc, vous parlez allemand?” He breathed the words against Eren, earning a shiver and a small moan. He took Eren into his mouth again, now establishing a slow pace, rolling his tongue along Eren’s skin and punctuating it with small sucks. Eren whined, trying to thrust into Levi’s mouth, if it weren’t for the hand that still held him to the bed. His pace was agonizingly slow, though when Levi stopped, Eren wished for the slow pace again.

                “Do you want something, Eren?” Eren tried to buck his hips again, giving a small whine.

                “What was that?” Levi ghosted his fingers around the base again, earning a whimper, “Faster… Please…”

                “Fine.” Levi’s pattern was the same, but quickened as agreed. He used his free hand to massage the base lightly, staring up at Eren, whose eyes were squeezed shut. When he finally opened his eyes, he was met with Levi’s grey gaze and blushed furiously, squeezing his eyes shut again.

                Levi felt Eren tense beneath him, and his vocal responses confirmed his suspicions. Eren had grown louder in response to the small tricks Levi used, and he edged closer to the release he wasn’t allowed. Levi dragged his tongue along the underside again, licking small circles around the head, as he had started, and stopped, watching Eren try again to thrust his hips for friction.        

                “Remember our agreement, brat. Not until I say so.” Eren nodded furiously, hoping Levi wouldn’t make him wait too long. Levi took him in again, and gave a suck that would’ve finished Eren off had he been allowed to. Eren moaned loudly, quivering as he suppressed his orgasm, as per Levi’s order, which was followed closely by a long whine. Levi continued this, feeding from Eren’s vocals each time.

                Levi eventually slowed, back to his agonizing pace, and Eren quivered beneath him, tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to break Levi’s grip and thrust up into his mouth, but to no avail. Levi began to hum, a song Eren had heard him humming when he cleaned, and the added vibration nearly caused him to lose his control. When Levi gave a final, long suck, Eren did lose his control, spilling into Levi’s mouth, despite not having been told to.

                Eren’s moan was loud, and it was a miracle someone wasn’t woken. Levi released Eren from his mouth with a wet pop, swallowing Eren’s load and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked irritated, to say the least. When Eren realized he hadn’t followed Levi’s command, his eyes shot wide open and he panicked, spluttering in his attempt at an apology.

                Levi stood, tossing Eren’s pants towards him as he picked up the candle. He paid no attention to Eren’s blubbering as he left, just as silent and subtle as he had come. Before Eren knew it he was alone in the dark cell again, the only reminder of what had just happened being his lack of pants.

                He heaved a shaking sigh and redressed himself, the chains rattling to orchestrate his actions. He curled up, his lids heavy, and drifted into an exhausted sleep, wondering how he would face Levi in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> It is late as heck and this is unedited, I am so sorry. My friend wanted ereri blowjobs, and who am I to deny? (I've never written smut before, oh god i hope this is okay.)


End file.
